Nasi Bekal
by Arionyxle
Summary: Saat mengingat masa kanak-kanak, kadang membuat kita sadar bahwa dunia ini terlalu cepat berputar. Hal demikian pun dialami seorang gadis menjelang pemberkatan pernikahannya —sahabat, adalah hal terindah. AU. Kindergarten-centric. For Andromeda no Rei.


Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, saatnya kuturut Ayah ke kota dan naik delman istimewa —oh, bukan, bodoh, hari ini adalah hari pernikahanmu. Hari dimana kau akan mengucapkan ikrar sumpah pemu —ikrar pernikahan di hadapan banyak tamu undangan yang hendak merestuimu.

Dengan pelan kulangkahkan kakiku menuju altar gereja yang jaraknya sungguhpun teramat jauh itu. Bukan karena apa kuberjalan sepelan ini, aku tidak berusaha untuk terlihat anggun, BIG NO! Hanya saja aku sekadar takut tersandung gaun pengantin yang panjangnya sampai menjuntai ke lantai ini. Siapa, sih, yang mencetuskan ide kalau mempelai wanita itu harus memakai gaun seribet ini? Sini, sini, biar kupukul!

Kuedarkan pandangan viridianku mengecek setiap detail gereja ini, barangkali saja ada bom teroris yang tidak suka dengan pernikahanku? Siapa tahu? Mencegah lebih baik daripada mengobati —itu kata dokter yang sering menangani penderita demam berdarah. Terus?

Semua tamu undangan tampak memperhatikanku begitu lekat. Ya, ya, aku tahu aku memang cantik, tapi bisakan mereka tidak menatapku seperti seekor kucing yang tengah melihat tikus buruannya?

Lalu siapa pemuda yang teramat beruntung bisa mendapatkan gadis sepertiku?

Lihat saja pemuda tampan di altar sana.

Bukan! Bukan yang memegang alkitab itu, kaukira aku mau kawin dengan seorang pendeta, eh? Jangan bercanda! Lihat lagi di sebelah kiri pendeta itu!

Ya, pemuda yang selalu membuat hari-hariku secerah botak Pak Ogah. Dan, pemuda yang selalu membuat saat-saat hidupku semencuat rambut menara eiffel-nya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Bagaimana dia bisa memilihku menjadi calon isterinya di antara ribuan gadis-gadis yang mengantri untuk mendapatkan hati pemuda idaman para wanita sepanjang masa itu? Nenekku saja sampai kembali ingin muda saat kuperkenalkan Sasuke padanya. Oh, demi apa dia rela pergi ke dokter bedah plastik hanya untuk mengambil kacamatanya yang ketinggalan, err ... maksudku demi untuk menempelkan plastik pada wajahnya ... ya, begitulah, kalian tahu sendiri apa yang kumaksud.

Setelah lama berjalan seperti seekor keong yang kehilangan cangkangnya, aku pun sampai juga di atas altar. Lantas, pemuda itu tampak menggenggam jemari tangan kananku. Masa iya Sasuke mau mengajakku bermain ayun tangan?

"Kausiap?"

Apa? Siap? Maksudnya siap bermain ayun tangan? Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah siap. Sontak saja kugelengkan kepalaku pasti dan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Aku tidak mau!" ucapku dengan nada penuh keyakinan.

"Kau gila? Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang kalau kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

E-eh? Mak-maksudnya apa? Tidaaak, aku tidak mau membatalkan pernikahan yang amat kunantikan ini. Apalagi dengan pernikahan ini, setidaknya aku bisa memperbaiki keturunanku nantinya. Beruntunglah aku, karena pemuda ini sudi menikahiku.

"Hei!"

"E-eh, maaf ... aku tidak mungkin membatalkan pernikahan ini." Elakku begitu melihat tatapan mencekam dari sorot oniks pemuda itu yang membuatku ingin berbirit ke kamar mandi. Oh, demi apa aku ingin buang air kecil setelah melihat mata Sasuke? Ok, tahan, cantik, setidaknya sampai kau berkata 'ya, aku bersedia'.

"Baguslah, aku tidak ingin ada pembunuhan di tempat ini kalau kau berani membatalkan pernikahan."

Pemuda ini! Kenapa dia galak sekali, sih? Aku kan calon isterinya. Awas saja, nanti malam kalau sampai dia ketagihan dengan _service_-ku, tidak akan kuberi lagi! Biar tahu rasa!

"Saudara Uchiha Sasuke, apakah kau bersedia menerima—"

Saat sang pendeta mengucapkan ikrar pemberkatan, aku hanya bisa bergumam di hati kalau sungguhpun aku ingin mengutuk perancang gaun pengantin ini. Kenapa kembennya sempit sekali, siiih?

"—menjadi isterimu dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sedih dan kecewa, sampai ajal memisahkan?"

"Ya, aku bersedia ... menerimanya menjadi isteriku dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sedih dan kecewa, sampai ajal memisahkan kami. "

Oh, Tuhan, Sasuke bersedia menerimaku menjadi isterinya. Betapa senangnya hatiku turun panas demamku, kini ak —ok, ini bukan saatnya untuk bermain-main. Kali ini aku harus serius, karena ini adalah giliranku untuk ditanya-tanyai oleh pendeta itu.

Pendeta tersebut tampak terbatuk-batuk sebentar. Melihat keadaannya yang sudah tua renta, aku jadi sedikit khawatir kalau pendeta itu tidak sempat memberkati pernikahanku. Berilah dia umur panjang, Tuhan, setidaknya sampai pemberkatan ini selesai ... setelah itu kuserahkan lagi umurnya kepadaMu.

"Anakku, wanita yang dikasihi Tuhan, apakah kau bersedia menerima Uchiha Sasuke menjadi suamimu dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sedih dan kecewa, sampai ajal memisahkan?"

Anakku? Sejak kapan pendeta itu mengontrakku menjadi anaknya?

Tapi, entah mengapa aku tidak bisa langsung menjawab pertanyaan pendeta tersebut. Otakku baru saja berkontraksi dengan sebuah kenangan sekitar 20 tahun lalu, saat aku dengan dua sahabatku berlomba-lomba untuk mendapat perhatian Sasuke.

Saat itu ketika kami masih berada di salah satu Taman Kanak-Kanak. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke saat itu begitu terkesan dengan bekal yang kubuatkan untuknya. Padahal kutahu kalau bekal yang dibuatkan dua sahabatku yang lain—untuk menyaingiku—saat itu lebih menggoda lidah kalau saja aku bisa memakannya.

Sudahlah, tidak ada salahnya kalau barang sebentar aku memutar kembali kejadian-kejadian 'unik' yang terjadi di Taman Kanak-Kanak dari sekumpulan bocah-bocah dengan kenormalan di luar batas.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>  
>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Friendship/Humor/Romance

for **Andromeda no Rei**

with **all characters** inserted

**Warning**  
>Alternate Universe, OoC to the max, childhood characters, no chara-bashing<br>humor kriukkrekes, dan lain sebagainya

* * *

><p><strong>NASI BEKAL<strong>  
>© Arionyxle<p>

* * *

><p>Pagi sudah datang dan ikan tak lagi bobo. Matahari mulai bergerak bagai bayi yang baru saja belajar merangkak.<p>

Anak-anak pun mulai disibukkan dengan rutinitas harian mereka sebagai generasi penerus bangsa seraya ikut melaksanakan ketertiban dunia, yaitu dengan bersekolah.

Sebuah mobil sedan yang sepertinya baru saja dicuci itu terlihat berhenti di depan sebuah sekolah khusus bocah-bocah balita ... ya, sebut saja Taman Kanak-Kanak. Setelahnya, tampak turun seorang bocah kecil berambut pirang cerah, secerah susunan gigi-giginya yang masih jarang-jarang itu, diikuti sesosok bapak-bapak kece serta—sudah pasti—isterinya, tapi entah yang ke berapa, menghampiri bocah tersebut, yang sudah pasti anaknya.

"Naru-_chan_ jangan nakal, ya ...," ucap pria tersebut terdengar mengarahi si bocah yang sepertinya dibalasnya dengan sebentuk cengiran ringan. "Nanti pulang, _Tou-chan_ pasti jemput lagi."

Lantas, sang ibu hanya tersenyum melihat keakraban ayah dan anak itu.

"_Tou-chan, Kaa-chan,_ ada yang mau Naru tanyain ...," bocah itu tampak sedikit merengut sedih, kontras sekali dengan raut wajah si bocah sebelumnya. "Dari semalam, pas Naru ngerjain pe-er, Naru gak bisa ngisinya."

Melihat sang anak yang cemberut sedih seperti itu, orang tua mana yang tidak khawatir? Begitupun dengan sepasang suami-isteri ini, mereka khawatir kalau-kalau anak mereka menjadi galau karena sebuah pekerjaan rumah.

"Memang apa soalnya, Naru-_chan_?" tanya sang bunda yang tidak kalah khawatir dari si ayah.

"_Kaa_-_chan_, _sex_ itu apa?"

_**Plaaak!**_

Dan, suami-isteri itu merasa ditampar keras mendapati pertanyaan yang seharusnya belum boleh ditanyakan bocah seusia anak mereka.

Sang isteri pun membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga suaminya, "Keterlaluan sekali guru-guru di TK ini sudah memberikan soal-soal semacam itu! Kita harus jawab apa, Minato?"

"Mungkin untuk pembelajaran dini ... kaujawab saja yang kautahu." Timpal sang suami.

"Begini Naru-_chan_, _sex_ itu suatu proses di mana _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ ... ah, bukan—" wanita itu nyaris ingin menggorok lehernya sendiri karena hendak berbicara terlalu vulgar di depan anaknya yang masih berusia lima tahun tersebut. "Err ... pokoknya _sex_ itu suatu proses biologis yang hasilnya mendatangkan individu baru di muka Bumi, begitu, ya, Naru-_chan_."

Entah si bocah mengerti dengan apa yang wanita itu jelaskan atau tidak, pasalnya dia sendiri saja tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia ucapkan, apalagi anaknya yang masih terlampau kecil.

'_Harus kubunuh satu per satu guru di TK ini!'_ ucap batin wanita tersebut kesal nan membara.

Sang bocah hanya terlihat menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Kok, jawabannya panjang sekali, sih, _Kaa-chan_?" tanya bocah tersebut merasa kesulitan menangkap jawaban dari sang ibu. "Padahal teman-teman Naru-_chan_ cuma ngisi 'boy' atau 'girl'."

Dan, demi apa kedua orang tua tersebut terlalu mesum untuk menangkap maksud pertanyaan dari si bocah.

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban, Naru_-chan _yang sebenarnya bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu pun ikut berbaris rapi bersama teman-temannya untuk memasuki ruang kelas.

"Ayo, yang rapi masuk ke kelasnya," ucap seorang guru muda berambut hitam sebahu yang diketahui bernama Shizune. Wanita itu dengan telaten membariskan bocah-bocah kecil yang hendak memasuki kelasnya, "Lee, jangan menyela!"

Melihat seorang bocah berambut _kappa _menyelip di antara teman-temannya, membuat wanita tersebut merasa terpanggil untuk menertibkan. "Budayakan mengantri, ya."

"Gak mau! Habis akukan capek, kalau udah gitu keringetan, bau, iiih gak gak gak kuat!" praktik bocah itu dengan gaya centil _girlband_ yang sedang naik daun kayak ulat bulu itu.

Demi Dewa Jashin pindah agama, sepertinya lagu-lagu sekarang sudah merusak mental para balita.

**...ooo...**

Anak-anak balita itu sudah tampak rapi duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Sementara itu, Shizune sudah siap memberikan pelajaran pada anak-anak didiknya tersebut.

"Ya, anak-anak, hari ini kita akan belajar huruf sambung, coba kalian salin di buku kalian apa yang Ibu tulis di papan tulis, ya?" Shizune pun mulai menggerakkan ujung kapurnya di atas papan tulis.

Dari beberapa anak-anak itu terlihat menonjol sekali seorang bocah dengan tubuh gempal yang bukannya mengikuti perintah sang guru, malah asyik mengunyah-ngunyah ria keripik kentang yang memang tidak pernah terlepas dari tangannya tersebut. Bunyi kriuk yang ditimbulkan dari suara kunyahan itu membuat seorang teman di sampingnya—yang memang belum sarapan—memelet-meletkan lidahnya kelaparan.

Bocah yang kelaparan itu bernama Sai. Biasanya bocah berkulit pucat tersebut selalu berjibaku dengan krayon gambarnya, tapi berhubung perutnya yang tengah kelaparan, ia pun tak bisa melakukan hobinya tersebut.

Melihat perilaku Sai yang tak seperti biasanya itu, membuat Shikamaru—yang juga berada di sampingnya—merasa terganggu. Pasalnya, bocah berambut nanas itu tak bisa berkonsentrasi menyusun kotak-kotak rubiknya dengan benar.

"Kamu kenapa sih, Sai, daritadi ngelus-ngelus perut mulu? Ganggu tahu!" ucap bocah bermarga Nara itu kesal.

"Perutku sakit," jawab Sai dengan nada melas semelas-melasnya.

"Itu karena perutmu kosong! Minta keripik Chouji sana! Merepotkan." Ketus bocah itu.

Sementara itu, Shizune yang rupanya sedari tadi sudah memperhatikan tingkah para anak-anak didiknya yang begitu susah diatur, membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut nyeri sehingga tak sedikit dari beberapa bocah menangkap ekspresi kesakitannya.

"Ibu kenapa?" tanya seorang gadis kecil berambut cepol dua bernama Tenten.

"Kepala ibu sakit sekali, gak tahu kenapa, ya?" Jawab Shizune seadanya.

Sai yang sepertinya mengetahui musabab sakit kepala gurunya tersebut, sontak saja menimpali dengan suaranya yang begitu yakin, "Itu karena kepala Ibu kosong!"

_Plaaak!_

Dan, Shizune pun merasa tertampar keras dengan ucapan bocah itu. Merasa tidak lagi kuat mengajar, wanita itu pun meninggalkan ruang kelas yang diajarinya, lantas menuju ruangan dimana para guru—yang kebanyakan perempuan—berada.

Baru saja sampai di tempat itu, wanita tersebut mendengar sebuah suara dering _handphone_ berbunyi. Dan, tanpa ragu Shizune pun mengangkatnya, walaupun sakit kepalanya masih saja menggelayuti.

"_Halo, sayang kamu masih ngajar, ya?" _ucap suara seorang pria di seberang sana.

"Iya, kenapa?" timpal Shizune.

"_Aku pinjam credit card-mu dulu, ya? Paling sekitar 15 juta, aku mau beli alat fitnes baru, nih!" _lanjut pria di ujung telepon itu.

"Iya, iya, sesukamu saja," jawab Shizune masih dengan menahan sakit kepalanya yang sudah tak tertahankan.

"_Serius? Makasih, ya, sayang ... love youuu."_

Terdengar bunyi sambungan telepon terputus dari si penelepon.

'_Dan demi apa pun, ini handphone siapa gue angkaaat?'_ wanita itu membatin setelah disadarinya bahwa telepon seluler itu bukan miliknya.

**...ooo...**

Waktu istirahat tiba, saat-saat paling menyenangkan bagi bocah-bocah unyu tersebut.

Saatnya membuka bekal.

Tampak tiga orang gadis kecil tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu yang sepertinya begitu penting, mungkin karena menyangkut hajat hidup orang banyak.

"Sesuai perjanjian kemarin, bekal siapa yang paling disukai Sasuke, dialah yang berhak dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke." Ucap seorang gadis kecil berambut merah sembari sedikit membenarkan letak kacamatanya—Karin.

"Setuju," timpal gadis kecil lain bermahkota jambon—Sakura.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau kita batalin aja taruhan kita?" kali ini giliran si kuncir kuda mengeluarkan suara centilnya—Ino.

"Kau mau menyerah, ya, Ino?" tanya Sakura diikuti cengiran lebarnya yang setimpal dengan lebar jidatnya, merasa sedikit lega karena saingannya berkurang satu.

"Maksudku, gak usah ada taruhan, karena sudah jelas bekalku yang akan dipilih Sasuke." Ucap Ino dengan rasa percaya diri tingginya, sontak ia menerima dua buah jitakan super dari kedua karibnya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang bocah bertaring menyempil di antara mereka, "Saku-_chan_, mana bekal yang dibuatkan Bibi untukku?" bocah itu terlihat mengasongkan telapak tangannya.

Kautahu? Konon katanya si bocah mampu bertahan berlama-lama di dalam air tanpa tabung oksigen ... kok, bisa? Padahalkan dia masih bocah begitu.

Tanyakan saja sama Galileo!

Gadis kecil yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu, sontak pun membisikkan sesuatu pada bocah lelaki bernama Suigetsu tersebut. "Di mana, ya? Kasih tahu gak, ya? Emm ... kasih tahu, deh ... GAK ADA!"

Sepertinya Sakura harus bersiap-siap menerima omelan dari ibunya karena aduan si bocah.

Sementara itu, sang bocah lelaki yang tengah dibicarakan tengah berada di bangkunya bersama bocah lain yang memang telah menjadi kawan dekatnya.

Berbeda dengan bocah autis di sampingnya itu, Sasuke lebih memilih membaca buku—kalau dilihat dari sampulnya, buku tersebut seperti buku dongeng pengantar tidur. Sekarang, akhirnya cita-cita Sasuke pun terkuak ... ya, dia ingin menjadi dalang.

"Temeee, main, yuk?" ajak bocah berambut pirang di sampingnya yang sedang merengut jenuh. "Ayo main polisi-polisian dengankuuu ..."

Namun, si bocah Uchiha itu tak sedikitpun mengindahkan ajakan bocah yang sebelumnya kita kenal dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto itu.

"Temeee, ayo maiiin ...," Naruto pun dengan beringasnya menarik-narik tangan bocah lelaki itu agar mau bermain dengannya.

"Berisik, bakaaa!" bentak Sasuke merasa terganggu dengan rayuan bocah bermata safir tersebut. Dan, ia pun menuntaskan kembali kegiatan membacanya, Sasuke benar-benar ingin menjadi dalang profesional sepertinya.

"Habis kau tidak mau kuajak bermain, sih!" kali ini wajah si Uzumaki pun sudah penuh dengan gurat kekecewaan.

Diliriknya sahabatnya tersebut, Sasuke benar-benar dibuatnya tidak habis pikir. Kenapa Tuhan tidak memikirkan berjuta-juta kali saat Dia mau menciptakan makhluk semacam Naruto?

"Ok, kaumenang! Aku yang jadi polisi, kau yang jadi penjahat."

Akhirnya, luluh juga hati si bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Hal ini membuat gurat sumringah kembali menghiasi wajah Naruto. Ah, bocah Uzumaki itu memang tidak pantas bersedih.

"Asyiiik, ini pistolnya, Temeee." Naruto pun memberikan sebatang pensil pada Sasuke yang ia anggap bisa dijadikan senjata di permainan konyolnya kali ini.

Setitik keringat tampak terjatuh dari pelipis Sasuke, "Kau siap, ya, Dobe ... dor! Kau mati!"

"Ta-tapikan aku belum lari, Temeee ...," wajah merengut kembali terpampang dari ekspresi si bocah, namun kali ini tak berhasil membuat Sasuke tergerak hatinya.

"Sssst! Orang mati mana bisa ngomong!" jelas bocah berambut hitam itu pada Naruto yang mau-tak-mau pun diturutinya juga.

'_Akhirnya aku bisa baca dengan tenang juga.'_

"SASUKEEEEEE!"

"Che!" baru saja merasa tenang sedikit, makhluk-makhluk berjenis kelamin betina itu sudah menganggunya. Mati satu tumbuh seribu. Si Dobe raib, datang antek-antek pengganggu lainnya.

'_Ok, Sasuke ... your pain will begin.'_

"Sasuke-_chaaan_, makan nasi bekal bareng aku, yuk?" senyum memikat bak malaikat disunggingkan gadis kecil berambut kuncir kuda terarah pada sosok pangeran yang berada di depannya.

Sontak saja, seorang gadis kecil lain yang merasa tak senang pun, menyela rayu maut aksi temannya tersebut yang sudah mendahuluinya. "Sasuke-_kuuun_, makan bekalku saja ... aku buatkan dengan penuh rasa cinta, lihat tuh telurnya kubentuk hati."

"Makan saja sendiri! Aku tidak suka telur! Kan udah punya!" demi apa ucapan Sasuke itu terdengar amat ambigu. Sehingga menimbulkan berbagai macam ekspresi dari tiga macan di hadapannya. "Hei! Maksudku, err ... telur ... err ... telur burungku!"

"Gyaaaaa! Sasuke mesuuuum ..." teriak ketiga gadis kecil itu melihat kenyataan bahwa bocah pujaan hati mereka sudah tertular virus-virus rate-M.

Sontak dengan sigap, bocah _stoic_ itu pun membungkam ketiga mulut gadis kecil yang dengan tidak sopannya membeberkan aibnya tersebut. "Berhenti berteriak, atau aku akan menangis ... e-eh, maksudku mengadu ke Kak Seto."

"Ka-hmpph-Kak Set-hmmph-o siap-hhmph-a Sas-hmmp-suke?" tanya gadis kecil berambut jambon di sela-sela bungkaman tangan Sasuke yang membekap mulutnya.

"Gak tahu, ya? Kalian gak tahu Kak Seto?" tanya Sasuke pada tiga kembang tersebut yang langsung saja dijawab oleh mereka dengan gelengan kepala. "Kalian beneran gak tahu?" tanya Sasuke lagi, seraya dibalas kembali oleh mereka dengan gelengan. "Ya ampun, kalian gak tahu? DASAR NDESO!"

Ngek.

Melihat wajah ketiga gadis tersebut sudah membiru karena tidak sanggup bernapas, dengan agak baik hati penjahat cilik itu pun melepaskan bungkaman tangannya.

"Sasu-nyaaan, kok, jahat, sih, sama Saku?" tanya gadis kecil bermata _jade_ pada sosok bocah lelaki tersebut. "Daripada jahat begitu, mending makan bekal dari Saku aja ... nih!"

Asong Sakura memberikan kotak bekal berwarna merah mudanya pada Sasuke, _'Sasuke pasti suka dengan nasi bekal buatanku.'_

Tapi, sepertinya keyakinan Sakura sontak menghilang gara-gara dilihatnya sebentuk kerutan yang menghiasi kening Sasuke. Oh, sepertinya bocah Uchiha tersebut lupa memakai krim anti-aging-nya.

Kenapa gerangankah bocah itu berekspresi demikian? Tunggu, setelah pariwara berikut. Tetap di ... kamu pasti ... biiiisa! Ting!

Untuk beberapa lama, kita tengok saja dulu ke arah bocah Uzumaki yang saat ini tengah bermain dengan para bocah kalangan Hyuuga. Ya, bocah tersebut sepertinya mulai lelah menghadapi sikap Sasuke yang seperti ibu tiri itu kepadanya.

"Neji, HP-nya baru ya?" tanya Naruto pada bocah lelaki berambut panjang itu yang tengah menyantap bekalnya.

"Iya, dong ... chingu!" —demi arwah Hizashi yang gentayangan! Demam K-POP sepertinya sudah mewabahi para balita juga. Hmm ... siapa, ya, biasnya Neji?

"_Roly Poly Roly Roly Poly__ ...__Nan mireo naedo nan__ ... __Dashi negero daga ga seo__ ..._

_Roly Poly Roly Roly Poly__ ... __Naman bo il kkeoya__ ... __Neo ege nareul boyeo jul kkeoya__ ..._"

GYAAAA! Demi bulu ketek Sarutobi, ternyata Neji seorang diadem, buktinya saja _ringtone_ _handphone_-nya Roly Poly. Untung saja saat itu Neji tidak joged ala ketujuh personel T-ARA, mau di ke manakan harkat dan martabat dirinya sebagai ketua kelas di kelasnya ini.

"Neji, HP-nya bunyi, nih!" Naruto mengasongkan _handphone_ tersebut ke arah Neji.

"Kauangkat saja, tinggal tekan tombol hijau." Arah Neji pada bocah berkulit sewarna karamel itu yang dibalasnya dengan sebentuk anggukan pelan.

"Halo, halo ... HALO!" Naruto sedikit heran karena tak ada suara apa pun dari ponsel tersebut. "Neji, kok, gak ada suara apa-apa, sih?"

Sebentar, Neji menghentikan kunyahan makanannya di dalam mulut. Perasaan si Neji doyan bener makan dah, ngalah-ngalahin si Chouji. "Kau kebalik kali!"

Naruto pun mengangguk tanda mengerti, "Oh, hola hola!"

_Bletaaak!_

"HUWEEEEE!" —dan, Naruto pun menangis sekencang toa mesjid gara-gara sebuah jitakan keras dilayangkan Neji pada kepalanya. Bagaimana Neji bisa menolerir kebodohan bocah tersebut? Hampir saja ia mati tersedak gara-gara perilaku idiot bocah Uzumaki itu.

Naruto menangis tersedu-sedu, saking tak bisa berhentinya, sampai-sampai air dari selang kecil miliknya pun ikut mengalir juga.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_, a-ano ... pakai sapu tanganku saja untuk me-membersihkan itu." Tawar seorang gadis kecil yang diketahui bernama Hinata sambil menunjuk celana bocah lelaki itu.

Sejenak Naruto menghentikan tangisannya seraya melirik celananya yang sudah basah. "HUWEEEEE! Naru pasti dimarahin _Kaa-chan_ ... HUWEEEEE!"

Ternyata masih banyak anak yang tertekan dengan orang tua mereka. Saatnya KOMNAS Perlindungan Anak bertindak. Hidup KAK SETO!

Sementara itu, masih kepada tiga gadis kecil yang tengah menanti keputusan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang lagaknya sudah seperti Pak Bondan itu. Mudah-mudah saja Sasuke tidak bilang 'mak nyos'.

"Karin, nasi bekalmu keasinan ... lagian aku tidak suka telur! Kau mau buat kentutku bau, ya? Kau terekstradisi!" —dan, sekarang gaya bicara Sasuke pun sudah seperti Helmi Yahya di acara Geledek itu.

Dengan raut wajah yang kentara sekali ingin bunuh dirinya, gadis kecil berambut merah itu pun pergi berlinang air mata khas sinetron-sinetron saat pemeran utamanya dijahati oleh si antagonis.

"Sakura, nasi bekalmu tidak lebih baik dari Karin," sekarang tingkah Sasuke sudah seperti Chef Juna, sebentar lagi sepertinya ia akan menyuapkan sambal ke mulut Sakura dengan perkataan pedasnya.

Sasuke membuka kakinya lebar-lebar sembari menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. Oh, demi apa Sasuke hapal sekali dengan gaya maskulin chef—yang kata orang—keren itu.

'_Uh, Sasuke, kauminta kucubit, ya? Kau menggemaskan sekaliii ...,' _Ino membatin sembari menahan hasratnya yang sudah di ubun-ubun itu. Keringat tampak bercucuran dari ketiaknya.

'_Uh, Sasuke, kauminta kubacok, ya? Kata-katamu tajam sekaliii ...,' _ungkap hati Sakura berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dirasakan Ino. Benar, gadis kecil itu merasa sakit hati dengan ucapan Sasuke beberapa saat lalu.

"Tapi, jauh lebih baik dari nasi bekal Ino ... selamat, kau terpilih menjadi new7wonders!"

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Dan ...

_**BUAAAAGH!**_

"LUPIKIR GUE KOMODOOOO!"

* * *

><p>"Sakura! Ayo jawab!"<p>

"E-eh? Y-ya, aku bersedia ... me-menerimanya menjadi komod —ma-maksudku menjadi suamiku dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sedih dan kecewa, sampai ajal memisahkan kami."

Huh! Hampir saja aku menyebutnya komodo, bisa-bisa aku benar-benar terbunuh saat ini juga.

Tapi, satu yang membuatku yakin kalau alasan Sasuke memilih bekal nasiku saat itu ... karena Sasuke suka tomaaat. Yeah, nasi goreng tomat memang menjadi menu andalan warteg ibuku.

Adalagi satu yang mengganjal pikiranku, kalau aku dan Sasuke punya anak nanti ... kenapa aku membayangkan kalau anakku tersebut punya jidat bandara sepertiku dan rambut pantat ayam seperti Sasuke?

'**TEEEDAAAAAK!'**

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

Ini satu lagi junkfic mewarnai FNI! Dan demi apa gue publish penpik macam begini dengan paksaan—membunuh—dari si perekues Andromeda no Rei!

Tanggung jawab, ya, Rei! Kalau aku gantung diri gegara dapet _flame_ dari penpik ini! Maaf juga nih penpik lewat _deadline_ dari yang seharusnya, mudah-mudahan kau masih sudi menerimanya.

Terakhir, gue gak mau lagi bikin penpik humor! Titik.

Pereview yang baik hati, jangan di-_flame_, ya ... soalnya kalau Anda _flame_ saya—apalagi anon—pasti saya langsung hapus. Lebih baik memberikan _concrit_, bukan? ^^

Salam, Arionyxle


End file.
